Ancient Enemies, New Friend
by kryliadarr
Summary: My take on what will happen when Rai & Frankenstein get back, therefore will quickly become AU. My first time posting, please be kind. Rated T to be safe. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time posting a fanfiction, so feedback would be appreciated. I hope you enjoy! Thanks.

* * *

Frankenstein approached the front door, knowing that Tao would have seen them returning. As expected, the door was thrown open before they reached it.

"Boss, welcome-" Tao's greeting died on his lips as he looked past Frankenstein, to his master. Frankenstein sighed. He had hoped that the children would not notice, but even ordinary humans would have difficulty ignoring Master's aura. Tao was silent as he stepped aside to let them in.

The house smelled like dinner; they must have just eaten when Tao's sensors alerted him to their return. Frankenstein, setting aside the faint concern that they might not have been eating well, nodded his thanks to Seira. She nodded back, sitting on the sofa beside Regis. Once Tao had spotted them, he must have notified the rest of the household; everyone had gathered in the living room, anxiously waiting for news.

Frankenstein himself didn't know what had driven his master to return so urgently, not even allowing Frankenstein to make him a new seal, but Master must have had his reasons.

"Rael." The boy flinched, knowing what Frankenstein was about to confirm. "Your brother, Lazark, entered his eternal sleep defending Lukedonia. He fought traitors and modified werewolves alone, killing one werewolf. He will be remembered with honour." Rael bowed his head, his hands clenched as he struggled to maintain his composure. More emotional than most nobles, it was a clearly a challenge for him. Karias patted Rael's back, silently supportive.

"Were there any other losses?" Karias asked, looking to Frankenstein.

"There were heavy losses amongst the Central Order. Ludis and Kei were seriously injured, and all of the clan leaders, including Gejutel, were wounded." Regis, Rael, Seira, and even Karias, paled slightly.

"The Lord?" Karias' voice was sharp. Frankenstein almost sighed. No wonder the other clan leaders had trouble with him. Who else would unintentionally insult the Lord by assuming clan leaders - even traitorous ones - could harm her?

"Unharmed." Frankenstein didn't mention how close to defeat she had been. The Lord needed the confidence of her people more than ever, in the face of such an attack. "Regis, you are now the leader of the Landgere Clan."

"My leader -" The boy forgot himself in his concern. A good heart, but Frankenstein was sometimes tempted to tape his mouth shut.

"Requested that the Lord allow you to take the position of Clan Leader." Frankenstein assured Regis, trying not to sigh. He had _just_ told them that Gejutel was injured, but alive.

"I thought there were only three traitor clan leaders left. How many werewolves were part of the attack?" Tao questioned after moment.

"Four." Frankenstein replied, feeling Dark Spear stir at his anger. "Without Muzaka's guidance, they have become no more than mad dogs."

 _Frankenstein._ Master's voice sounded in his head, warning him.

Frankenstein took a breath, forcing his anger aside. "I killed Gradeus. Master executed Ragus Tradio and Edian Claudia, as well as two of the werewolves."

"What happened to the other werewolf?" Tao had no problem tracking the total number of enemies eliminated.

"Master sent him back to Maduk with a warning." Rael twitched at that, but made no comment. The others looked as confused as Frankenstein felt. Frankenstein still couldn't understand his Master's decision; it wasn't like Master to allow someone who had invaded Lukedonia to live.

 _Frankenstein._

 _Master?_

 _Tao has human ways of searching for information._

 _Tao is an information specialist._ Frankenstein confirmed, glancing back at Master.

 _I need him to search for large numbers of deaths._

 _Master!_

 _Ragus should not have known of that artifact's location, or how to use it._

 _...You believe that there is another artifact._ Frankenstein replied, his master's urgency now making sense.

 _I believe that there is at least another fragment being used. The more blood the fragment absorbs, the more power the user gains. They must be stopped as soon as possible._

 _Do you know what these artifacts are?_ Frankenstein asked. Silence was his only response. Frankenstein withdrew his mind from the weight of his master's, knowing how careful his master had to be while their minds were linked. The children were looking between him and his master, understanding that they were communicating, even if they had never mentioned it.

"Tao." The young man startled at being singled out. "We need you to find out about any large scale deaths occurring now: wars, famines, diseases, natural disasters. Anything which could be hiding large scale slaughter." Tao looked a little ill at the thought. There were people dying all the time around the world; searching for all instances of it would not be pleasant.

"Sure, Boss." Tao's response was more subdued than usual, but still firm. Frankenstein felt his master brush past him, now that they knew what needed to be done.

"Master?" Frankenstein asked. Was Master willing to rest without him commenting? That would be good, but had the fight tired him out that much despite the Lord's sacrifice?

 _I cannot rest yet, Frankenstein. I will be in the containment room._

"Master! Please, don't! I never intended for that room to be... It was only ever meant to contain me..." In his distress, Frankenstein spoke out loud. Raizel halted, throwing a sad smile over his shoulder.

 _I know, Frankenstein, but it would be difficult for the children if I remain as I am._

"Yes, but.." Hard to argue the truth. Frankenstein clenched his fists, wishing there was something he could say to change Master's mind, however Master simply inclined his head to the children before leaving the room. Unexpectedly, it was Takio who broke the silence after he left.

" _He_ is going to the containment room? Why?"

"You must have noticed that Master's power is not currently sealed. We were in too much of a rush to get back here for me to make new seals for him."

"We aren't afraid of _him_." M-21 sounded almost hostile. That boy needed to learn how to relax, Frankenstein thought with a sigh.

"That's not it.." Frankenstein hesitated, then tried again. "That's not _quite_ it. Master's power touches upon everything around him unless it is sealed. The seals protect him by preventing his power from simply leaking out constantly... You noticed that Master did not speak?" The children nodded, but Frankenstein knew silence was hardly unusual for his master. "If he were to speak now... If he were to say that he wanted ramyeon, you guys would probably end up only wanting to eat ramyeon, refusing to eat anything else, even to the point of starvation. For the rest of your lives."

The possibility of only ever eating ramyeon again - of only ever _wanting_ to eat ramyeon again - silenced the room completely.

" _He_ can do that?" Tao asked.

"Even when his power is sealed, Master needs to display extreme caution _not_ to do that. It is the main reason he speaks so rarely."

"...I was not aware." Seira eventually commented.

"You have felt the weight of his words." Frankenstein said. "Master does not speak because he wishes to allow people to live by their own will. He does not touch people because he fears harming them. Master's actions are guided, in all ways, by his desire to cherish others. He is honour given flesh." Reverence had seeped into Frankenstein's words by the end, but who could blame him? Master was perfection.

"I've seen him pat you." M-21 said. Frankenstein sighed. M-21's words weren't _precisely_ a challenge.

"Master does me the honour of trusting my strength." The minute the words came out of his mouth, Frankenstein wanted to take them back. The kids were going to -

"I will strive to also be acknowledged by the Noblesse." Karias said instantly. Of course he did. Which meant that -

"To be worthy of the Noblesse's respect is an excellent goal." Rael added. There was no way Regis was going to stay quiet in the face of -

"This means that the only one of us whose strength is recognized by _him_ ," Regis was gearing himself up for more training, obviously, "is Frankenstein."

"We must improve ourselves." Even Seira? Frankenstein sighed again, even as a smile began to form. This was no doubt going to mean more work for him, but... Instead of focusing on how his master _could_ use his power, the children had instead seen the challenge of being acknowledged. If only the previous Clan Leaders had reacted like that, he thought.

"RK-5 has to improve!" Tao's enthusiasm was back, and there was a determined gleam in his eye which did not bode well for the other children. Well, masks were one thing, but Frankenstein might have to interfere if Tao started pulling out capes for everyone. There were standards anyone representing Master should have to follow, even for fashion, and capes were definitely out. Besides, they were a nightmare in a fight; they got caught on everything.


	2. Chapter 2 - History Class

Thank you Madame aZure, Elims, for your support, and Laryna6 for your editorial comments. I do not know if I can fix the title (I understand your point about it reflecting poorly on the story, although I am struggling with a title). I think I have the grammar correct, but if you spot anything, please let me know. I had previously enjoyed the Noblesse fanfictions the two of you have written. Thank you again for the support.

* * *

Well, Frankenstein thought to himself, accepting a cup of tea from Seira, and taking a seat next to his master, it could have been worse. That said, the move had been harrowing. Even with super-human strength, there were some things it was simply _awkward_ to carry. The number of times Frankenstein had blanched as something leaned towards a wall... Thankfully, Tao had gone to do the research for Master. Frankenstein was fond of the boy, but exuberance was _not_ helpful when moving. Everyone else had been careful to avoid marking the walls as appropriate furniture was moved to the containment room for Master. Of course, if this situation lasted, Frankenstein would need to buy new furniture for the living room, but that was fine. Anything for his master.

Frankenstein sipped his tea, examining the room to work out how to improve the aesthetics. What would interest Master without a window to look out? If Tao wasn't busy doing work for Master, Frankenstein might have asked him to bring a computer in, but the room wasn't wired for it and -

 _Frankenstein._

 _Yes, Master?_ He startled, hearing Master's voice in his head.

 _...I will not be here for long._

 _Yes, I know,_ Frankenstein admitted, but even one day was too long, to see his master caged like this.

 _I have chosen this._ Frankenstein nodded, knowing Master's decisions were unquestionable. _...I do not believe there is a reason for you to stay here, Frankenstein._ His master added after a few minutes of silence.

Frankenstein glanced at his master. Was he intruding? No, he realized moments later. Master had just given him permission to go to the island and make the seals. The fastest Frankenstein would be able to return would be four days, but if Master said he would be fine... Feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Frankenstein bowed deeply.

 _Thank you, Master._

* * *

Precisely four days later, Frankenstein returned. On the fifth day, his power now sealed, Master instructed Frankenstein to have agents Sangeen and Yonsu meet with them.

For some reason, seeing Frankenstein clean the house before their guests arrived sent the rest of the household into a panic. They huddled in the hallway, whispering and pointing while watching him. Hoping that they would stay out of his way if he ignored them, Frankenstein continued dusting, trying not to sigh.

Predictably, the first person to approach him was Tao.

"...Boss, how about I do that for you?"

Frankenstein stared at him. "Master has already assigned work to you."

"Yes, but it's disturbing seeing you clean."

Frankenstein continued staring at Tao, perplexed. He was normally quite a bright child. "...I clean quite frequently, Tao, but being away for a couple of weeks has really allowed the dust to gather."

Tao glanced at the cabinets Frankenstein was dusting, then, seeming frustrated, Tao glanced back at the others, who made a series of strange gestures in response. What was going on?

"It is my duty to clean," Regis stated, walking over. "I have clearly been remiss in my duties if you feel the need to clean. Please allow me to take responsibility for my mistake."

"There is no need for the homeowner to clean," Rael commented, stunning Frankenstein. Since when? Seeing Karias open his mouth, Frankenstein interrupted, trying to forestall any further delays.

"Agents Sangeen and Yonsu will be here shortly." The fastest way to get the house clean was to do it himself, which was what he was doing. Why was this a problem?

"I thought they were coming in two hours," M-21 replied, joining them.

"Yes." Frankenstein agreed. What was wrong with everyone today? He had so much to do before their guests arrived! What if agents Sangeen and Yonsu thought that Frankenstein did not respect his master because he allowed him to live in a dirty house? What food would be appropriate? Master had not given any indication of how long he expected the meeting to last, so Frankenstein needed to prepare in case it lasted until dinner time...

"I will prepare the food." Seira said, coming forward. Seira, too? Frankenstein sighed, looking at the determined faces before him. Arguing would waste more time. Well, since everyone was here, he had might as well get them to help. Now, who was best suited to...

* * *

Agents Sangeen and Yonsu arrived punctually. Tao greeted them at the door, and led them to the carefully reassembled living room where everyone was gathered. Extra seats had been brought in for the meeting, disrupting the cohesion of the design choices. I will need to fix that in the future, Frankenstein thought chagrined, as he stood back and examined the room. The modified humans greeted everyone politely, their eyes constantly flicking back to Master, before cautiously sitting down. Master had taken his favourite seat, but had yet to touch his tea. Had Frankenstein made a mistake preparing it? Had he not added enough sugar? Had he -

"We were surprised to be invited to your home, Chairman." Agent Sangeen spoke carefully, interrupting Frankenstein's rising panic. Since all of their other meetings had been at the school or at the KSA headquarters, this was understandable.

"Master wished to meet with you," Frankenstein replied. Several minutes passed in silence, with no one willing to push Master to speak. Finally, Frankenstein felt the need to inform his master that humans often feel awkward in situations of prolonged silence.

"...He is not here yet," Master replied. Who wasn't? Before Frankenstein had a chance to decide if he was going to ask, the doorbell rang. A glance had Tao moving to answer it.

A moment later, Muzaka's voice carried clearly from the foyer. "Nice digs, Raizel." Frankenstein stiffened. Even if he was Master's friend, even if Master had forgiven him, Frankenstein would _never_ be able to forget how much Muzaka had cost his master. "I see some new faces," Muzaka continued, waltzing in, with Tao trailing him anxiously.

Introductions were therefore required, and Frankenstein took the opportunity to ensure that everyone had a drink. Tao's nervousness had been picked up by the others, and the tension in the room had risen dramatically.

"So why did you call me, Raizel?" Muzaka had pulled up a chair so he could lounge next to Master. How did someone lounge in an armchair, anyways? Was that man _completely_ incapable of sitting properly? Frankenstein wondered, frustrated. And how had Master called him? Did Muzaka have a cell phone?

"Humans speak frequently of the past," Master began tentatively, once everyone was settled, clearly choosing his words with care. "Nobles do not. There is much that we do not wish to remember. Unfortunately, it seems that we must now speak of the past to face the future." He paused, a slight frown crossing his face. "I believe that humans have passed on stories about creatures who corrupt anyone they come in contact with." Master's mind brushed against Frankenstein's, looking for the word.

"They are referred to differently around the world, Master, but they are often called demons." Understanding his master through their link, Frankenstein was able to supply the word, although he wondered where his master was going with this.

"I thought those stories began with you, Frankenstein," Muzaka interjected unnecessarily.

"Nobles did not always have a court, or soul weapons," Master continued, ignoring the interruption. Everyone froze, riveted with just a few words. Frankenstein narrowed his focus to his master, never having heard the origins of the court. He had assumed that, like so many other things, it had been forgotten over time. Even though Master had not moved, he had distanced himself from them. "Many thousands of years ago, there were other races. One race were the creatures you now call demons. They ate souls-" Frankenstein, and all the nobles present flinched, and Master paused a moment.

"Are you alright?" M-21 asked Regis, who was looking a little green.

"Fine." The boy replied, obviously trying to collect himself.

"Nobles _are_ their souls," Muzaka informed the humans, watching Master intently.

"A pureblood noble will not leave a body when they die, since a pureblood's existence is their soul," Frankenstein explained, ignoring Muzaka. "Their bodies are physical representations of their souls, which age according to their experiences. There is no way to overstate how important a soul is to a noble."

"Yes," Master agreed, "and as such, we were hunted viciously. Demons and werewolves also fought, but we were their... favourite food." Regis was no longer the only one looking green. The thought of eating nobles was repulsive, even to Frankenstein. Karias' miraculous silence was a gift. "Our losses were heavy, and we saw other races go extinct fighting these demons. We are solitary by nature, but over time, nobles began gathering around the first Lord to defend themselves. She was..." Master opened the link between them for a moment.

"Charismatic," Frankenstein offered, basking in the feel of his master's mind brushing against his own. He ignored Muzaka's snort at his expression.

"Yes. She was charismatic, and she drew us to her. We formed groups and fought together for the first time. The first Clan Leaders were those who had the determination, and skill, to pass their souls to their children when they died without being consumed by the enemy." With four Clan Leaders in the room, this was understandably fascinating. "We were never able to kill our enemy..." Master continued, stunning his audience, "we simply learned to contain them."

"The artifacts," Frankenstein whispered, the pieces finally coming together. His deduction earned him a warm glance from his master.

"Yes. We trapped them in stones, and scattered them around the world. We buried them, hid them in the oceans, threw them in volcanos... It took centuries for us to rid ourselves of them. Unfortunately, there have been instances where these stones have been found."

"You are saying that someone has found one of these stones recently?" With Muzaka in the room, no one else needed to ask questions. Master nodded.

"These stones have voices. Those who hear them can gain great power through blood, but they loose themselves in it. They become nothing more than bodies for the stones, who thirst only for blood and power."

"I thought they ate souls." Agent Yonsu interrupted, shifting slightly when Frankenstein glared at her.

Master seemed confused by the question, so Frankenstein opened their link, hoping to be able to translate Yonsu's question for his master. Finding the answer, he drew back startled. Master looked at him curiously.

"Master, do you mean to say that blood is a _medium_ for the soul?" Master nodded, apparently confused about why this needed to be said. Even under the circumstances, Frankenstein fought not to smile, his mind already reeling with the implications of the statement. The difference between what his master considered obvious, and what the rest of the world did, only highlighted the difference in their understanding; it had clearly never occurred to him that someone might not realize this.

"Raizel, why did you call me here for a history lesson?" Frankenstein would have bristled at Muzaka's tone, but the intense look on Muzaka's face made him pause. Master met Muzaka's eyes in silence. "Are you trying to say that _I_ have one of these stones?" Ignoring the angry look on Muzaka's face, Master nodded. The children flinched, beginning to panic.

"... I am not saying that you found one, and chose to use it," Master clarified. "If someone were to draw your attention away, and then force one inside you while you were not in any condition to realize it..."

Muzaka froze. "You think my daughter was _killed_ in order to place one of these cursed stones inside of me? To drive me mad?" The mention of his daughter's death drew startled looks, but no one interrupted.

"Even in the face of your loss, your anger was excessive."

"How would you know? You have never had a child." The words were bitter, but Master met Muzaka's eyes in silence, not disputing the statement. "How can you tell? Will you get Frankenstein to experiment on me?"

"No." Master's response was instant and sharp. Glancing at Frankenstein, his master continued, "no one must learn about these stones. To have said this much is already a great risk."

"Well?" Muzaka prompted.

"... if you were to bleed, I would be able to sense a blood stone within you."

"You really believe this, don't you?" Muzaka examined Master for a moment before nodding. "Alright, you're my best friend, so a little blood doesn't matter."

Saying so, he sliced open his arm. Master glanced at Frankenstein in apology as blood dripped on the floor. M-21 moved _swiftly_ to the kitchen for some towels, since Frankenstein was not willing to leave his master's side. The towels would need to be thrown out if the blood didn't come out, but it was better than just leaving the blood on the floor.

"From that expression, you were right. Those bastards killed my child and tried to use me as a vessel for one of these cursed things." Master nodded. "So if you won't let Frankenstein cut it out how will you..." Muzaka's words trailed off as he stared at Master. "You're just going to shove your hand into my chest, aren't you?" Master nodded unapologetically. "Honestly, can't you try a little compassion? How big are these things, anyways?" M-21 paused his wiping, and went to the linen closet for bigger towels. This was going to be messy.

"A fragment would only be the size of a finger or two. An entire stone would be larger than your hand." Frankenstein replied for his master, giving him a chance to rest from all the talking.

"And you're just going to reach in and pull it out?" Muzaka did't respond directly, sighing theatrically as Master nodded.

"This will cause a mess, Frankenstein," his master warned, before reaching towards Muzaka. M-21 moved quickly to catch the blood before it got on the chair. Tao went to the kitchen to grab a first aid kit.

"Argh!" Muzaka complained, as Master drew a complete blood stone out of his friend's chest, leaving a gaping hole. "Honestly, that hurt Raizel! Aren't you supposed to be the spirit of compassion, or something?!" The wound clearly did not prevent Muzaka from complaining. Tao moved towards Muzaka, but waited for his nod before beginning to staunch the blood. It was obvious to everyone, though, that despite the size of the wound, it was already beginning to close. Werewolves had even better healing abilities than nobles.

"May we ask why we were called?" Agent Yonsu asked, watching Tao bandage Muzaka.

"You must warn any other agencies you can trust," Frankenstein replied, finally understanding his master's actions. "Master sent a werewolf back with a warning," Frankenstein ignored Muzaka's warning growl, although Tao and M-21 both froze where they were, "and the Lord is aware the Ragus invaded Lukedonia searching for a blood stone."

"...So humans are the only ones who have not been warned?" agent Sangeen asked. Master nodded.

"Dr. Crombell is an Elder at the Union, and since he has been experimenting on Muzaka he should be aware of this..." The "if he is competent" was left unsaid as Frankenstein realized... "He must know... He must be _involved_." Silence enveloped the room as the ramifications spread. Roctis and the 9th Elder had experimented on Muzaka, so they must have known. Dr. Crombell had found a way to suppress the effects of the blood stone, so he had to know... Who else was involved? How far did the corruption spread?


	3. Flower Delivery

Ooh, I got follows! Thank you, Elims, You Go, and Smile for the support, and Laryna6 for the editorial fixes (again). I've been very happy to get the feedback. Thanks again.

* * *

Frankenstein wasn't sure how Muzaka ended up at the dinner table. Somewhere between seeing agents Sangeen and Yonsu out with promises to help spread the warning, and preparing the ramyeon, Frankenstein had found Muzaka casually investigating the food. It was hard to force him out, however, when Master was clearly enjoying his company. After supper I will throw him out, Frankenstein promised himself, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Franky, what's for dinner?" Everyone in the room, except his master, froze at this. Feeling Dark Spear stir, Frankenstein fought to keep his voice even.

"I am not called Franky." _Never_ called Franky. Muzaka just laughed at his response.

"You know, you're a cute little kitten with Raizel. Would it kill you to try being nice to the rest of us?"

"I have no reason to be nice to you." Frankenstein's glacial response did nothing to discourage Muzaka, although the other members of the house seemed petrified by the exchange. They clearly had more sense.

"I suppose that's true, now." Muzaka rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Raizel's forgiven me, so you should follow his example."

"I lack my master's perfection," Frankenstein acknowledged, "and am not interested in forgiving you."

"It's going to be really awkward for me to stay here if you don't get over this." Frankenstein stilled, trying to process the comment.

"...stay here." Clearly he must have hear wrong. He would need to run some tests on his hearing -

"Yeah. I can't go back to Crombell if he's part of the blood stone conspiracy, so I need a place to stay."

"I have safe houses available -" Frankenstein's reply was swift. Muzaka snorted.

"I'm staying here, Franky, as Raizel's guest. He's fine with it, so why don't you stop complaining?" Muzaka's tone was light, but his eyes were serious. Master said nothing, meeting Frankenstein's gaze in silence. He would not ask, Frankenstein knew, but seeing that his master wanted this, Frankenstein finally nodded.

"Since Master is allowing it, I will get a room prepared for you." Frankenstein needed to escape, he couldn't stay any longer in the room with someone who had nearly killed his master. Couldn't pretend to be _alright_ with it.

"I'll help," M-21 said abruptly, getting up from the table.

"Me, too," Tao and Regis spoke almost simultaneously. Takio silently joined them. Frankenstein glanced at them, but did not pause.

He went to the linen closet. He didn't actually have to change the sheets, since the ones on the bed were pristine, but he needed something to do. "Hey Boss." Tao took the sheet out of his hands, which was good, since Frankenstein had nearly ripped it. He shook with the effort to control himself. "Do you think _he_ will hurt _him_? Is that why you are so upset?" The difference in emphasis between _he_ and _him_ made it clear how Tao felt about the situation.

"...No," Frankenstein admitted. The fact that Muzaka had not been irrevocably driven mad by the artifact proved how strong his will was, even if he had never tried to use the blood stone. "Master was _so_ close to dying because of him, though, and I can't just -" Frankenstein's voice wavered. He hated showing weakness, but seeing Master in that condition...

"If the Lord didn't..." Regis faltered, not wanting to say that the Lord had stabbed the Noblesse, even if that was technically true. "...How much longer would he have had?"

"Two days," Frankenstein replied, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought back tears, "maybe three." Hearing the kids inhale, Frankenstein realized that he had never told them just _how_ close they been to loosing him.

"You know we're here for you, right?" M-21 was the one to reach out and pat Frankenstein's shoulder. The gesture made Frankenstein smile slightly.

"Thank you."

"If you tell him that you do not want this..." Takio began, and it was true.

"I know," Frankenstein acknowledged, "but he was Master's only friend for _millennia_. If things can be healed between them, Master deserves that. I cannot take that from him like the traitors did."

"At least he won't be able to attend school," Tao offered with forced cheer. Frankenstein nodded. Before he could add anything, Muzaka appeared in the doorway.

"So this is where I'll be staying?" He glanced around the room. "I bet Raizel's room is nicer."

"Of course," Frankenstein replied stiffly. "Everything here was designed with the hope that Master would one day be able to live here." Muzaka snorted.

"Of course it was." Glancing at the others, Muzaka continued. "Listen kids, I need to talk to Frankenstein, so you guys hurry along." Everyone looked to Frankenstein, and only moved once he nodded.

"Raizel was giving me that disproving look of his - you know the one - so I came to apologize."

"Your sincerity is noted." Frankenstein's voice was dry.

"Look, my enemies killed my daughter, made me into their pawn, and led me to almost kill my only friend. I'm pissed, and I took baiting you too far." Frankenstein examined Muzaka for a minute before speaking.

"...I own an island, which is great for training." Muzaka snorted.

"So we go to the island, beat the crap out each other, and then tell everyone we were training?" His voice was equal parts amusement and interest.

"If you're holding back, it doesn't really count as training, does it?" Frankenstein countered.

"When can we go?"

"I was just there making the seals for Master, so there are a few things I would like to catch up on... Maybe we could leave in two days?" Muzaka shrugged in response.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." Frankenstein began to smile, which made Muzaka stare at him in surprise.

"I am currently running the school that Master is attending, and as it happens, my janitor has been talking about retiring." Sensing where this was going, Muzaka opened his mouth to reply, but Frankenstein talked over him. "It's a large school, and a janitor needs to be able to be on his feet all day - "

"If you win against me, I'll do it." A look of challenge settled on Muzaka's face, and Frankenstein couldn't resist.

"I'll have the employee contract ready for when we return."

Breakfast was awkward, but Karias and Muzaka seemed _blissfully_ unaware of the fact.

"Hey, Raizel." Master met Muzaka's eyes in silence. "I'm sitting right next to you. Why are you still trying to signal me?" This caught everyone's attention.

"You mentioned before that Master had called you over." Frankenstein spoke to Muzaka for the first time that morning. "I take it you didn't mean on the phone." Muzaka threw his head back with a laugh.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice! We figured out how to signal without being detected by others - even _you_ , Frankenstein - ages ago." The last part was said with relish, but the kids started choking, and Frankenstein knew that they were all thinking the same thing he was; Master and Muzaka had a secret code! No fair! Trying to bury the feeling of being left out, Frankenstein opened his mouth to ask about it when the doorbell rang. Everyone paused. The kids always met Master on the way to school; who could it be?

Tao went to open it, and in the silence they could hear a woman speak. "I'm looking for Cadis Etrama di Raizel." Muzaka froze at the voice.

"I can take the flowers." Tao replied. Flowers? It wasn't unexpected that Master would have an admirer (it would really be more bizarre if he didn't), but sending flowers to the Chairman's house was bold. And who delivered flowers at seven in the morning, anyway?

"They must be delivered in person." The woman insisted, so Tao reluctantly led the woman to the dining room. She had waist length lavender hair, matching eyes, and an open, friendly expression.

"Sir," Tao addressed Master, "this woman is - "

"Ashleen?!" Muzaka cried out, getting to his feet. Her eyes widened in shock. Frankenstein stared at the woman. What was going on? Was this woman really Ashleen? Wasn't she dead? How had she known how to find Master? "Is it really you?"

"Father?" Her voice was a broken whisper. After a moment, she threw herself at him. The flowers dropped from her grip, and would have fallen to the ground, if not for Karias' quick reflexes. Frankenstein nodded his appreciation. " _Father_!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ashleen?" Muzaka repeated, staring at the woman in his arms, immobile. "Am I dreaming? How can this be real? I saw you die!"

Clutching him, she shook her head, clearly unable to speak. Master got up, and patted Ashleen's back, getting her to turn and look at him. The others looked on, openly confused, and envious. She had been acknowledged! She took a few gulping breaths before speaking.

"You look better than the last time I saw you, Raizel." Master nodded.

"You knew?!" Muzaka screamed at Master, looking betrayed. Frankenstein understood the feeling, although he knew there must be a reason for his master's silence.

"...I was not certain." Which, of course, confused everyone.

"He wasn't in any condition to remember clearly, Father." Turning to Master, she added, "I'm so glad you survived. I wasn't sure you would."

"I wouldn't have, without you." Looking between his daughter and his best friend, Muzaka was obviously at a loss as to what they were referring to. Signalling for M-21 to get another chair (did he need to buy a bigger table?), Frankenstein came over.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Ashleen," he said with a slight bow. Despite being Muzaka's daughter, there was no reason not to be polite to her. Her brows rose slightly. Even if her expression had relaxed, her grip on her father was as tight as ever.

"You must be Frankenstein. I've heard so much about you."

"Oh?" Frankenstein asked. His master was not likely to have spoken about him much (or spoken much at all), and if Muzaka had been the one talking, her response probably wouldn't have been as warm.

"Mostly at the Union," she specified, freezing everyone. The fact that Master did not object to her presence was, in the end, what mattered to Frankenstein.

"Maybe you can join us for breakfast, and tell us what is going on?"

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. Muzaka was silent, clearly overwhelmed to see her. "I'm Ashleen," she said, glancing at the others, "his daughter - " she caught herself, "but that must be obvious by now." She chuckled, but was still visibly shaky.

Master sat back down while the others introduced themselves. It took some sorting to get Muzaka and Asleen to let go of each other enough to sit down, ending with Muzaka pulling his chair close enough to hers to let him drape his arm across her back.

"I'm not really sure where to start," she said, glancing between Master and her father.

"...How are you not dead?" Muzaka asked, wonderingly, "I saw you..." but she was already shaking her head.

"I don't know what you saw, Father, but..." She took a deep breath, ignoring the food in front of her. "I was attacked by two nobles." The nobles at the table stiffened. "They were Clan Leaders, and were more than I could handle. I was injured, so I signalled the way you taught me to. After that you came..." She met Muzaka's eyes." "I don't know what you saw, Father, but... You went crazy. You didn't seem to see me, or the nobles, and you were destroying everything around you... You were killing humans. I called again, and Raizel came." She reached out, and brushed Master's hair back from his face, which he allowed. "Thank you for coming." He nodded, but his expression made it clear that he felt there was no need for thanks. "Once Raizel arrived, he stepped in to protect the humans... the two of you fought..." She trembled. "I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I was going to lose _both_ of you..." Her words trailed off to a pained whisper.

"We are here now, Ashleen." It was Master who spoke at last. Muzaka nodded.

"Once you two were too injured to keep fighting, I snuck in and grabbed Raizel." She looked at her father apologetically. "I hadn't fully healed, and..." She paused, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"You thought I would _hurt_ you?" Muzaka was the one who looked injured by the realization.

"Not _normally_ ," she exclaimed, "but there was nothing normal about you that day." She paused, and when no one commented, continued. "I got Raizel's resting place set up, then dumped him in the ocean," at that, everyone stiffened in shock, "but by the time I got back, you were gone. I searched." She held her father's gaze. "I searched for centuries. Eventually my search led me to the Union, which I infiltrated. Being half-human was very useful!" Her laugh was brittle. "Now that I have found you, there is no need to go back." The realization loosened her shoulders as the last of her defences came down. "I don't need to go back. I found you," she whispered in amazement.

"You were the one who hired people to steal Master's resting place, and bring it here?" Frankenstein confirmed.

"Yes. I had been able to find you, from what Raizel had told me about you, and the thought of the Union getting their hand on Raizel's resting place was..."

"Unacceptable." Frankenstein nodded, pleased to have a new ally who understood how to value Master. The rest of the story could wait. Smiling gently, Frankenstein greeted their newest houseguest. "Welcome home, Ashleen." His smile froze when he glanced down and realized that the food was now cold. _How could he serve Master cold food?!_


	4. Chapter 4

A few people have commented that my last chapter deviates from the story (the OVA is totally outside my considerations), but since Raizel & Muzaka were both previously believed to be dead, I don't feel like Ashleen being alive is outside of the realm of possibility.

Also, in the webtoon (chapter 58) one of the guys from the group that stole the coffin refers to having been 'dispatched'. So someone who is currently still unidentified sent a group to steal the coffin from the Union, and transport it to Frankenstein's doorstep (almost). This person knew the coffin had been recovered, and provided information to the group about Mary. This suggests to me someone inside the Union, loyal to Raizel, but with their own reasons to remain away. Having this issue unresolved has been eating at me for a few hundred chapters now, so I came up with this theory.

The werewolf I mention in this chapter is introduced in chapter 328 of the webtoon.

Please let me know if you think this chapter warrants an M rating.

Thank you all for the support and feedback. I am very excited to have people following the story.

* * *

Frankenstein sighed, looking at the stacks of paper before him. It had always been so easy to stay organized before Master's return: the days at school, the evenings peacefully completing his work, or going to the lab to study his data. Master had never forbidden him from studying the data he already had, or which others shared, only from conducting experiments, and Frankenstein had followed his orders precisely for centuries. Now the house was crowded and noisy; having Muzaka stay had destroyed any hope Frankenstein had had for a peaceful home. Although, given the other members of the household, that had rapidly become a distant dream. Frankenstein sighed again, this time with a smile. Seeing his master so happy... He was so proud to have been able to build a place where his master could be that happy.

He leaned back, too immersed in the questions surrounding Ashleen's arrival to be able to concentrate. She did not appear to be a threat to Master, and he had clearly been pleased to see her well, so for the moment Frankenstein would assume that she was still, fundamentally, the girl she had been 820 years ago when Master and Muzaka had last seen her. Taking into account the fact that she had been upset by the fight, and injured, being able to get Master out safely showed skill and good judgement. Being half-human would change the rate that she aged, but Frankenstein could not imagine that she was much more than one thousand years old, which would have made her very young at the time. Of course, Frankenstein was puzzled by her decision to dump Master in the sea, given the affection she seemed to have for him. Well, he could ask - Frankenstein startled at the bell. Where had the day gone? Had he really wasted so much time when he should have been working? Frankenstein felt embarrassment tint his cheeks, even if no one else knew. Normally he would have continued working, but knowing he would work better once he had spoken to Ashleen, he set his work aside early.

Heading out, Frankenstein saw Master, Seira, Regis, and the children walking... to _his_ home, Frankenstein realized. Well, if Master did not anticipate a problem bringing the kids home, then Frankenstein would trust his judgement. The fact that his home had become a children's play place was as frustrating as it was marvellous. Ikhan seemed to be teasing Shinwoo, much to the amusement of the others. Master glanced back and met Frankenstein's eyes, but did not comment on the change in his routine.

Frankenstein made his presence known to the children just as they approached his house. He let them in amidst the happy chatter, and went to get drinks. He was particularly careful preparing his master's tea after that disaster in the morning. Ashleen's arrival was not his fault, but to serve cold food to his master! Frankenstein shuddered at the memory.

"Here you go." Frankenstein was happy to see his master immediately pick up his tea, but was alarmed to see him quickly put it down with a clatter. The clatter drew the children's attention. Had he made the tea too hot? Was he somehow failing to remember Master's preferences? Had Master's preferences changed? Before anyone could comment on Master's nearly _clumsy_ manoeuvre, someone leapt onto Master from the doorway, changing the nature of the silence instantly. Seeing the lavender hair wrap around Master, Frankenstein relaxed slightly, ignoring Regis' open-mouthed shock. Seira kept her composure, but the others' reactions were not very different from Regis'.

"Raizel! I've missed you!" Master sighed.

"Ashleen!" Muzaka casually strolled in. "Get off Raizel! These kids will think you are completely uncivilized if you just drape yourself over Raizel like that!"

"Why? I always do this!" Frankenstein felt a headache begin. Hadn't they just been happily reunited this morning? And they were already fighting?

"You aren't a child anymore! Look at Raizel! He can't even drink his tea with you like that!" Master's sigh halted the argument.

"Perhaps the two of you could introduce yourselves to my classmates," Master commented. Glancing at Muzaka, Frankenstein was sure he wasn't the only one who heard the 'before you embarrass yourselves further' that his master didn't say. Muzaka snorted, and Ashleen drew back with a blush.

"I'm Muzaka, Raizel's friend."

"I'm Ashleen," she said, still blushing, "his daughter." She motioned to Muzaka with her head. "I'm sorry about before. It's been ages since I've seen Raizel, and I am just so excited."

The children introduced themselves, amazed that there was another guest staying. Frankenstein was somewhat amazed himself. Did he need a new house, or could he send some of the nobles back to Lukedonia? Frankenstein was in favour of the second option, but how to accomplish this? Now that Muzaka and Ashleen were here, it made sense for Karias and Rael to go back to Lukedonia and support the recovering Clan Leaders, he decided. Karias could be persuaded to check on the Lord, but if he told Rael that his clan needed him, would Regis feel obliged to go as well? Regis had missed a lot of school, and with Gejutel in Lukedonia, it didn't make sense for him to rush back. Frankenstein was drawn out of his musings when the children announced that they would be going home early in order to study for a test. It was good to know that they did in fact study, occasionally.

Tao, Takio, M-21, and Karias entered with Agents Sengeen and Yonsu just as the children were leaving. There was a bit of delay as Tao assured the students that Agents Sangeen and Yonsu had come over for 'teacher training,' which was, in the end, one of Tao's saner excuses. They had apparently stopped on the way so that Karias could pick up flowers for Ashleen. Seeing that, Muzaka called out.

"Don't bother, Clan Leader. She's only ever had eyes for Raizel."

Karias seemed affronted that Muzaka would presume that they were offered with anything other than an gentleman's gallantry, and Frankenstein knew that he was going to end up with a headache. How had he ended up with so many difficult personalities under one roof? He decided to talk to Karias about his concern for the Lord immediately after dinner.

"Welcome home," Frankenstein greeted the trio... and Karias, determined to cut this conversation short, at least in front of their guests. "Agents Sangeen and Yonsu, we hadn't expected to see you so soon." Seeing them glance at Ashleen, Frankenstein introduced her, then went to the kitchen to get some drinks for everyone.

"Any luck with the search Master assigned, Tao?" Frankenstein asked, as he re-entered the living room.

"There are a lot of possibilities, so I'm trying to narrow it down a bit."

"What are you searching for?" Ashleen asked.

With a glance at his master, Frankenstein brought Ashleen up to speed. "Oh, I can help. Let me think about what I've seen in the Union database which might be relevant."

"...You can help?" M-21 stared at her, puzzled. No one tried to help Tao research.

"I've spent the last couple centuries in the Union, researching whenever possible." Agent Yonsu was clearly uncomfortable with the fact that Ashleen had been part of the Union for centuries, but was smart enough not to comment on it after Agent Sangeen grabbed her arm.

"What's the human organization like?" Muzaka asked leaning back. Seeing him sprawl like that, Frankenstein missed the days when children were tied to wooden boards to learn posture. If he beat Muzaka, maybe he could try it anyway. A haunted look crossed Ashleen's face at her father's question.

"Oh it's hilarious," she replied lightly. M-21, Tao, and Takio tensed at the response, but before they could excuse themselves she continued, "I spent a lot of time in the labs... 'You've realized that the world is round, Mr Scientist? Brilliant!'" Muzaka snorted, and Frankenstein sighed. "You can lift five pounds Mr Special Agent? Amazing!" Even Tao, Takio, and M-21 began snickering at her over the top impersonations. Seeing the tension drop, Frankenstein realized that she had been aware of the tension and had deliberately dissipated it. Given the people staying in the house, having someone who could read the atmosphere could be... very helpful.

"...You really don't respect the Union at all, do you?" Agent Yonsu asked wonderingly. Ashleen choked.

"Despite his appearance, Muzaka was Lord of the werewolves for thousands of years," Frankenstein cut in, "being his daughter would change Miss Ashleen's perspective on power."

"'Despite his appearance,' was not necessary, Frankenstein," Muzaka called out.

"That's true," Ashleen agreed, ignoring her father's comment beautifully, "although you are part of the problem, too, Frankenstein. I grew up on the stories Father told me about the human -" Agents Sangeen and Yonsu froze hearing that, "as powerful as a Clan Leader."

"You are still alive," Master told Muzaka, who narrowed his eyes in warning. This seemed obvious to everyone in the room, but Frankenstein suspected he knew where his master was leading with the comment.

"And?"

"By the laws of your people, the strongest werewolf is the Lord." Muzaka snorted.

"My people don't want me as their Lord, anymore. Maybe they never really did." If there was sadness in Muzaka's tone when he spoke of his people, no one commented.

"Maduk sent werewolves to attack Lukedonia," Master continued, "he also sent his people to kill you, Muzaka. Hiding behind his people, allowing them to be experimented on... He is unfit to be Lord of the werewolves." Master's pronouncement rang in the ensuing silence.

"You're saying that I need to deal with Maduk, or you will." Muzaka clarified. Master simply nodded. "What do you mean allowing his people to be experimented on?" He asked, as the other part of the sentence registered. Frankenstein stepped forward.

"M-21," Frankenstein indicated him with a sweep of his hand, "was part of a series of experiments where they transplanted organs into humans. In M-21's case, a werewolf's heart." Muzaka stilled at the information, and the tension rippled outwards.

"Who?" He focused his attention on Master, but Master had very little exposure to werewolves, how would he know...

"...I believe her name was Garda." Frankenstein startled, not having realized that his master was acquainted with the werewolf whose heart beat within M-21. Out of the corner of his eye, Frankenstein saw M-21 pale at the news. He had known that his heart belonged to a werewolf for a while now, but to hear the name of the werewolf who died for the experiment from people who knew her was different. Tao and Takio reached out to comfort M-21, and Regis stepped closer. Not quite touching him, but there if M-21 needed him. Seeing them support each other eased something in Frankenstein.

"So members of my family who would not follow Maduk were experimented on?" Rage cloaked Muzaka, and his claws appeared. The children shifted back, desperate not to draw his attention.

"Father."

"Muzaka," Master and Ashleen warned simultaneously. Muzaka pulled his power back in, leaving the children shaken.

"Were any nobles used in experiments?" He asked Master after a moment. Reading Master's expression, he recoiled. "There were?! Who?"

"M-21 only had one companion left when we met him," Master replied.

"So you only know of one noble who was experimented on? Who? Someone from the Central Order..." Muzaka's words trailed off. "It's not a noble from the central order, is it? Who else...? A pureblood?!" Muzaka's ability to read Master's expressions was second to none, and Frankenstein paled as he considered how transplanting a pureblood's heart into a human might have been achieved.

"They were alive..." Frankenstein murmured horrified, not realizing that he now had everyone's attention. "Purebloods don't leave corpses. The only possible way to remove an organ from a pureblood noble would be to remove it while the pureblood is still alive." Realizing that he had just spoken that out loud, Frankenstein saw the children looking ill at the thought. Removing organs from a still living person... They would have been careful to keep the noble alive as long as possible to get as many organs out as they could.

Frankenstein really didn't blame the children for their reaction. On top of what would have been required to extract the organs, a pureblood wasn't a creature of flesh and blood the way humans and werewolves were. Using a pureblood's organs would have made the experiments profoundly unstable. Only someone completely unconcerned with the well-being of their test subjects could do an experiment like that. Frankenstein didn't need a reminder about why he hated Crombell, but it was there anyway.

"So we're destroying the human organization?" Muzaka asked, his attention entirely focused on Master.

"We are eliminating their leaders as they confront us," Master said, "but they are not our only enemies."

"So even after everything we did, the human experiment failed?" Muzaka sighed heavily, apparently unaware of how the children stiffened.

"I would not say that," Master replied. "The human organization has proven itself a problem, but that does not extend to the whole race."

"Excuse me," Tao interrupted cautiously, "what do you mean the human experiment?" Muzaka shifted his gaze to the modified human, who was clearly not comfortable with the attention.

"I wasn't actually part of the decision, it was made before I was Lord, but the previous Lord of the werewolves, the Lord of the nobles, and - were you part of the decision, Raizel?" At Master's nod, Muzaka continued, "Raizel decided ages ago to step back and let humanity develop."

"We were curious," Master offered, looking at the stunned humans in the room, "about a race which could be more selfless and more selfish than any of us. We wanted to give humans a chance to chose what their race would mean to the world."

"And what does it mean?" M-21 asked intently.

"It means enemies and friends," Master replied gently. "It means Muzaka has a daughter who is half-human, but enemies in the human organization. It means there are humans whose deaths we will grieve forever, and humans we must now eliminate."

"You watched the human race develop because you were _curious_?" Agent Yonsu could clearly no longer contain herself. Master nodded, puzzled by the question, and Muzaka snorted _again_.

"Werewolves don't live as long as nobles since we are flesh and blood creatures like humans, but you have no idea how long the millennia are, or how slowly they pass," Muzaka replied. So human evolution was entertainment? The thought was clearly written on the children's faces. Frankenstein felt the need to step in.

"Master and Muzaka are not human," Frankenstein commented, "their senses and experiences are entirely different from our own." He paused, considering his audience before continuing. "The Union stole data from me more than a millennium ago, and used it to kill thousands of humans in my name." Tao and Takio inhaled sharply, but the others were quieter in their surprise. "From those thousands of deaths, they created Dark Spear." Frankenstein knew he had the attention of everyone in the room. "It took thousands of human souls to equal the power of a noble's soul weapon. Our souls, as much as they mean to us, are tiny compared to the souls of nobles."

"Raizel," Muzaka said, "how many human minds are you touching now?" Confused by the question, Master glanced at Frankenstein, opening their bond.

"Forgive me, Master." Frankenstein smiled gently at his master. "My mind is insufficient to understand what you have just show me. I cannot say if you are brushing against tens of millions, or hundreds of millions of humans minds."

For a few minutes there was silence as everyone considered what they had just learned.


	5. comrade

It's a short chapter. Hope you like it. As always, thank you for the support & feedback.

* * *

"Didn't we have this last night, Frankenstein?" Muzaka asked, poking at his ramyeon. Everyone at the table froze.

"It is currently Master's favourite food," Frankenstein replied stiffly.

"Oh?" Muzaka turned his attention to Master, who nodded, waiting for the noddles to bloat.

"...The children bought it for me in the school cafeteria, when I first woke up," Master eventually commented, meeting Muzaka's eyes, as the latter smiled warmly.

"That's a great memory, Raizel. I can see why you cherish it."

"Are we eating ramyeon everyday because it reminds you of the kids?" M-21 asked, startled. Master nodded again.

"When you live a long time, memories seem like jewels," Ashleen explained, "you need to be careful to take them out and polish them, otherwise they just disappear. A memory of eating surrounded by human children who do not fear him is a precious treasure for Raizel."

"Raizel's obsession with tea is partly because it is a ritual Frankenstein brought into his life." Frankenstein couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks, even though Muzaka's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"What's the other part?" Takio asked, and glancing over, Frankenstein was fairly certain Takio had asked the question to divert Muzaka's attention.

"I think humans call it meditation."

"Tea meditation?" Tao tilted his head, puzzled. Master nodded.

"Being able to live in the present is important when you have a lot of things in your past which sadden you." Ashleen took it upon herself to explain.

"I'm amazed that Yonsu and Sangeen were able to warn people in so many countries so quickly," Tao said after a moment's silence. Thinking back on their meeting with the agents, Frankenstein was inclined to agree. They had been able to contact their counterparts in forty-two countries, officially telling them that the warning had come from Lukedonia. Since word of the conflict with the Union had no doubt spread, it was good to see that the KSA was still in good standing globally.

"I will -" Karias began.

"No," Frankenstein replied. It didn't really matter what came after that. Any idea Karias came up with would meet with the same response. Muzaka snorted, which at least covered up M-21's cough. "I intended to speak to you after dinner, but I think, given the circumstances, that you should go back to Lukedonia to support the Lord."

"You believe that the Lord longs for my return?"

 _No._ "Yes, I think her mind would be greatly eased to have you and Rael join her again," Frankenstein said, smiling. M-21 began coughing, drawing a concerned look from Regis. Since he had spent more time with Karias than Tao and Takio, Frankenstein really couldn't blame him.

"You believe that I should return, as well, homeowner?" Unsurprisingly, Rael had been subdued since Lazark's fate had been confirmed.

"Yes. Your people will be confused, and will need your guidance." Frankenstein was gentler with Rael.

"I have never guided anyone..." Rael admitted quietly, as if everyone at the table wasn't perfectly aware of the fact.

"You will have the Lord, and the other Clan Leaders for support. Your people will only have you."

"...I understand. I will leave immediately after I complete my chores." Since when had Rael started doing chores? Not sure if he owed Tao or Seira his thanks, Frankenstein set aside the matter for now, knowing what was coming.

"Should I return as well?" Regis asked.

"No. You are currently enrolled in school, and we should avoid having you miss more classes. Gejutel is there for your people, and will understand."

"...I will follow your guidance," Regis decided after considering it a moment.

"I will leave with Rael," Karias declared, "and allow the Lord to weep-" which of course, had the table erupt; Regis and Rael noisy in their defence of the Lord. Frankenstein sighed, grieving his quiet days with his master.

* * *

The next morning brought more changes. Frankenstein entered the living room to find Ashleen kneeling before his master, and it looked as though neither had slept. Seeing Master's eyes glow, Frankenstein realized that Master was reading Ashleen's mind.

"Would you mind a companion?" Muzaka asked lazily. Frankenstein jerked. He hadn't realized there was anyone else in the room.

"Depends on who the companion would be." A companion? Someone else to serve Master? The kids had formed RK - 4? 5? (was Tao just going to keep recruiting?) but that wasn't quite the same. Looking the scene in front of him, Frankenstein suspected that Muzaka was referring to Ashleen, but Master had never told anything about such a possibility. Unfortunately, Muzaka seemed to realize this. His grin was wide and irritating.

"When Ashleen was small, she wanted to marry Raizel," Muzaka began, shifting his attention away from Frankenstein to the unmoving tableau before them. The kids came up behind Frankenstein, falling silent at Muzaka's comment. "Raizel always refused her, saying he never intended to marry. He will never risk allowing someone so close to him that it impairs his judgement, and he will never marry someone he does not care for. A life of isolation is his fate." Even without turning, Frankenstein could feel the kids grieve at Muzaka's words. He had already known of Master's resolution, but had never stopped hoping for something else.

"That is Master's choice," Frankenstein confirmed.

"Yes. Eventually Ashleen realized that, so she decided that if she could not stand beside him, she would support him from behind."

"Miss Ashleen wishes for a contract?" Frankenstein asked.

"Yes, but Raizel refused her, saying she was too young to make such a decision. She told him she would ask again when she turned one thousand. Today is her birthday."

"Shoot!" Tao exclaimed behind Frankenstein. "We need a cake! Seira, can you-" Frankenstein tuned out the rest.

"Master did not need to read my mind before contracting with me."

"...Ashleen's has had no one to support her in 820 years. By her own account, there is almost nothing she has not done in her effort to find us. Although it is not required for the ritual, she insisted that Raizel go through her mind." Needing to feel accepted, needing to know that someone understood the choices you had made, no matter how they burdened you... Frankenstein understood those feelings too well to comment on them. Wait, did he say...

"Ritual?" Frankenstein almost cursed for saying that out loud. As expected, Muzaka did not miss his opportunity.

"You didn't know there was a ritual for forming a contract?" Muzaka snorted. "What did you do, just dump some blood in his tea then serve it to him?" Seeing Frankenstein freeze, Muzaka threw his head back and roared with laughter. Too much laughter in Frankenstein's opinion. He tried to ignore the flush he knew was now covering his face.

"When will the ritual be complete?" He asked instead. Muzaka shrugged.

"That depends on what he finds in her mind, I assume. How about some food, Frankenstein, or do people here only eat when Raizel does?"

"I can prepared breakfast." Seira volunteered immediately. Frankenstein spared a smile for her.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to have such a conscientious guest with us." Muzaka ignored the pointed remark, although Seira blushed lightly at the praise.

"Do you need anything, Boss?" Tao asked, coming up beside him. Frankenstein shook his head, watching his master read Ashleen's mind. Would he really have a companion? Did he want one? Thinking of how the children supported each other he thought... maybe a comrade would be nice.

"I accept," Master declared, his eyes no longer glowing, now that he was no longer reading Ashleen's mind. Ashleen's eyes teared, her shoulders curving in relief. It must have been hearing Master speak that drew the children back, but they gathered around curiously.

"Thank you." It took her three tries to clear her throat enough to get the words out. Without hesitating, she called out her claws, using one to slash her wrist. Silently lifting her bleeding arm up (what was with the werewolves and all this mess in his house?), she presented it to Master, who bent forward slightly, his lips covering the wound momentarily. That was all it took. Frankenstein felt the familiar warmth swirl around them, settling on Ashleen. For the first time since his town had been destroyed, Frankenstein had... a comrade.


	6. Concern and Cone Hats

I am trying to keep the momentum in my writing, so I am bringing chapters out fairly quickly. If you spot anything, please let me know. I have arbitrarily decided that Ashleen's mother's name was Adalyn, but if her name is mentioned anywhere, please let me know so I can fix that. Those of you who are reviewing are highly appreciated. I have never put a story out for public review like this, and wasn't sure what to expect, so thank you for taking the time to support me.

* * *

"He's worried about you, you know." Ashleen had entered the laboratory quietly, but Frankenstein had known anyway; it was his space. Looking at her, Frankenstein's conflicting emotions bubbled to the surface. "You realize that he doesn't expect to survive this war." Her words pierced Frankenstein's heart, so he stayed silent. Werewolves really didn't know when to keep their mouths shut. "What about you, though? Do you intend to outlive him?" Frankenstein cringed. Had he been so obvious? Of course he was; Master always knew.

"I have the children to think of."

"Yes," she agreed casually, "but children grow up and move out. How long will they stay with you? One decade? Two? After that, what do you intend to do?" Follow his master into eternal sleep, was what he wanted to say, but humans didn't go into eternal sleep. They just died. And his master had known.

"He doesn't want to leave you alone," Ashleen said gently.

"He would never have made a contract simply so that I have a comrade when..." Frankenstein couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, but it was one of his considerations."

"You understand him very well," Frankenstein said. He had been observing Master for centuries, but Ashleen seemed so much more perceptive. Why?

"I grew up with him and my father. You were raised as a human... The things we were taught, the way we view the world is completely different. I've been learning from them my whole life." Her reply was unfailing gentle. Master wasn't the only one worried about him, Frankenstein realized, and it was nice to have someone worry about him. Taking a moment, Frankenstein let himself appreciate his master's concern for him, and _his_ desire for Ashleen to be his comrade.

"Thank you."

"I didn't just come down here to check on you," she said, lightening up.

"Oh?" Frankenstein raised a brow.

"I spent nearly two centuries in the Union, most of it in the labs... It just so happens that I have memorized a lot of their data." Frankenstein paused looking at her.

"If Master finds out..."

"He knows," she seemed unconcerned by it. Frankenstein considered it. Could Ashleen have the data he needed to be able to save Master? He was _so_ close! "If you tell me where you want the files, I'll start typing them out," she offered. Maybe having a comrade would be easier than he had realized.

* * *

"Happy Birthday." The children said, as Frankenstein and Ashleen entered the living room. Tao tried to singlehandedly triple the volume of the otherwise docile greeting. Frankenstein had, for once, left the school to the Vice Principal, too emotional to work. He and Ashleen had ended up spending the day in the lab, familiarizing themselves with each other, and reviewing each other's data. Frankenstein had discovered that she shared his passion for discovery, and, for the first time in his life, had a true partner working in the lab with him. Feeling more relaxed than he had in centuries, Frankenstein had completely forgotten about Tao's promises for a birthday party. Which was clearly a mistake. Shooting Tao a glance promising to deal with him later, Frankenstein pasted a smile on his face and walked forward. Muzaka took one look at his smile and started howling with laughter, which effectively distracted everyone.

"Father, stop laughing," Ashleen sighed.

"Look at his face!" He roared happily. "It's so funny!" Thank goodness the rest of the children weren't here. Dealing with Muzaka in front of the household was difficult enough without embarrassing him in front of his students.

"Happy Birthday, Ashleen." Frankenstein chose to ignore Muzaka entirely.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. Frankenstein braced himself, before looking around. There were balloons. And streamers. And cone hats. Tao was carefully approaching him with a cone hat held between them. Just when Frankenstein would have forcefully declined the hat, he realized that someone, most likely Tao, had convinced Master to wear one. Gritting his teeth, Frankenstein put the hat on. He was going to _fry_ Tao's computers. Seeming to realize that he had gone too far, Tao backed away cautiously.

"I've never liked formality," Muzaka said, silencing the room, "but I suppose that since it's my daughter's thousandth birthday, it can't be helped." He got to his feet and met Ashleen's eyes. His casual tone evaporated, and his voice rang solemnly. "Today, you stand before us as an adult. Tell us who you are."

"I am Ashleen," her voice was strong and unwavering, "daughter of Muzaka and Adalyn, bonded to Cadis Etrama di Raizel. I am a warrior and a scientist."

"Show us your claws, that we may know your strength." Muzaka's responses were clearly ritual; the stilted responses did not suit the former Lord of the werewolves. Ashleen breathed in, summoning her claws as she breathed out. Frankenstein appreciated how careful she was in her transformation; the living room was untouched. Her control was very impressive, particularly considering her age. Her shirt had, of course, torn (was this why Muzaka never bothered to do up his shirt?), but lavender fur covered her in all the necessary places. It was a striking and unusual colour for a werewolf.

"See my claws and know my strength."

"We see your claws, Ashleen. Is there anyone present who wishes to challenge Ashleen?" The kids jerked at the question.

"Why would we wish to challenge her?" Regis asked, tilting his head in confusion. Muzaka snorted.

"Werewolves respect power," Muzaka explained to the children, "and it is illegal to challenge someone until they have reached their majority. Of course, by a person's thousandth birthday, there are nearly always challengers."

"Your age of majority is one thousand?" Regis asked, clearly startled.

"Yes." Muzaka was being surprisingly patient with the boy.

"Nobles are not physical creatures in the same way humans and werewolves are," Frankenstein took over the explanation, "so nobles age very quickly over the first two centuries, given their life spans, then their aging begins to slow down. Werewolves age more proportionately, like humans. The age of majority among both races represents a greater proportion of the person's overall life expectancy."

"This is your coming of age ceremony?" Regis turned to Ashleen. "Forgive me, I was not aware." He bowed deeply to her.

"I was not aware, either," Seira stepped up beside Regis and echoed his bow. M-21, Tao, and Takio looked between them, obviously confused.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Ashleen assured them. "A werewolf's coming of age is not the same as a noble's. Your presence is appreciated."

"We are honoured to have been invited," Seira said smoothly. Ashleen hesitated, then moved to kneel in front of Master.

"I have already shown my impertinence," she began, bowing her head, "asking you to form a contract with me, but in my selfishness, I have one more request to make of you." Frankenstein felt his temper stir. Had he been deceived? Did she intend to use Master? Did she -

"I don't know how to dance." Master's reply interrupted Frankenstein's thoughts. Dance?

"Please take the information from my mind," she said, looking up at him. He smiled slightly.

"As you wish." Frankenstein moved quickly to the stereo. What type of dance did Ashleen want? What would be easiest for his master to learn? What dance would truly reflect his master's elegance? Glancing back, Frankenstein saw his master stand up, and the children move the furniture out of the way.

"A waltz, please, Frankenstein." He nodded To Ashleen, and the notes floated on the air. After a moment, they began to move, and Frankenstein knew it was a sight he would remember forever. Ashleen wasn't human. She might be half-human, but her father's blood was strong in her. Ashleen and Master waltzed around the room, with grace no human could equal. Their steps were silent and synchronized, words superfluous in the silence of their bond. Frankenstein felt a twinge at knowing that he was no longer the only one to share such a bond with his master, but the thought was childish, and he let it slide.

"Ah, enough with the formalities. If no one wants to challenge her, why don't we go have dinner?" The last notes of the waltz still hung in the air when Muzaka spoke. The rest of the household, including Frankenstein, had been spellbound. Did the man have _no_ sense of beauty? Frankenstein narrowed his eyes. Since when was Muzaka in charge of anything in his house, anyway? Their training trip had been delayed due to Ashleen's arrival, but Frankenstein couldn't wait to fight - _train with_ \- Muzaka.

Thankfully, the children understood that Ashleen's birthday or not, they were still having ramyeon for dinner. They were just cleaning up the dishes when the doorbell rang. Since the children's hands were dirty, Frankenstein went to open the door himself. He was surprised that Agents Yonsu and Sangeen were back again - did their phones not work? - but as they stared in astonishment at the top of his head, Frankenstein had another realization. He was still wearing that damn hat.


	7. A Story for the Children

I'm finally moving the plot forward, so hopefully you like where I am headed with this.

As a side note, I chose Myanmar because I am currently tutoring a refugee from that country. My knowledge of the country is limited to her anecdotes and Wikipedia, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. I have tried to keep the information on the country objective. I understand that one person's experiences do not reflect all the truths of a country. No offence is meant, I simply had to choose a location.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"We're sorry for interrupting," Agent Yonsu said, still staring at the hat, "we got information we think might be important and..." Frankenstein tore the hat off (he _really_ needed to decide what punishment would be appropriate for Tao), and nodded.

"Please come in. We just finished dinner." With so many people to help, clean up was quick. When the children saw who Frankenstein had led in, they took off their own hats and settled down for a meeting. Another round of apologies later, and they were ready to get down to business.

"We've heard some disturbing rumours about Myanmar," Agent Yonsu said. Frankenstein's brows rose. The name meant nothing to Master or Muzaka, but the others sat forward.

"You have contacts there?" Tao asked. Agent Yonsu shook her head immediately.

"No, they don't have an agency." Given the resources required to maintain one, that was not truly surprising, but that left them completely vulnerable to the Union and anyone else who might want a place to discreetly do things which would be difficult to explain. If that was where their enemy was based, it was a good choice of locations.

"You know that they are in the midst of one of the world's longest running ongoing civil wars," Agent Sangeen filled in. Everyone except Master and Muzaka nodded. Frankenstein would need to write an overview of the country for Master. "There are rumours that large numbers of bodies have been found, drained of blood." Which was exactly what they were looking for.

"If we've found the enemy, what do we do, Boss?" Despite Muzaka's presence, Tao turned to him for leadership. Frankenstein chose not to boast about it, just in case Muzaka got mad at Tao. Even as retribution for the hats, that seemed a little harsh. He would find the _perfect_ punishment for Tao.

"Understanding our enemy's objectives is important," Frankenstein replied thoughtfully.

"They will make another attempt on Lukedonia," Master told him, startling everyone.

"Weren't they just defeated there? Why would they go back?" Muzaka asked curiously.

"Lukedonia is built on the ruins of our enemy's stronghold." Master's reply shocked everyone.

" _Why?_ " Agent Yonsu burst out, before Agent Sangeen could stop her.

"There are relics there which we could not risk falling into the hands of others."

"We must return to Lukedonia!" Regis was very agitated by the thought of another attack on Lukedonia. Seira had gone pale, but had maintained her composure.

"You may do as you wish," Master told him gently, "but we will try to draw the enemy's attention away from Lukedonia. Muzaka will be bait," Master added.

"Wait a second, Raizel! You can't just volunteer me for something like that!" Muzaka objected, sitting forward. Master simply met his eyes, and Muzaka snorted. "Why are you always like this?! Why aren't you the bait?!"

"Our enemy will assume that I have remained in Lukedonia."

"So you're planning an ambush?" Master nodded. "How likely is it that they would expect you to be part of the attack?" Master shook his head at the question.

"Our enemy would know that I would never leave Lukedonia undefended."

"Forgive me for saying so," Agent Sangeen spoke carefully, "but you speak as though the enemy knows you... personally." Master nodded, and glanced around the room. Regis shifted slightly, obviously wanting to hear Master's story, but knowing it would be inelegant to ask. Seira stared intently at her tea, clearly trying not pressure Master into speaking. Tao fiddled with his phone, and Frankenstein was nearly certain he had just set it to record. M-21, Takio, and Agents Yonsu and Sangeen waited in silence. Ashleen left her chair to curl up at her master's feet, leaning her head against his knee; werewolves were such physical creatures. Muzaka simply leaned back, looking interested. Master sighed.

"Children are such curious creatures. I see you want a story." Master's voice was gentle, as if he were simply telling children a bedtime story. Master paused to collect his thoughts. "My brother and I were born at the height of the war." Master began quietly. "We were the only twins ever born to our race, and our existence was seen as a blessing to our people. Our power was unequaled, and we were trained, from birth, to fight for our people; on our fiftieth birthday we joined the battle." Regis and Seira drew in shocked breaths, but M-21, Tao, and Takio didn't truly understand how _young_ they would have been. Frankenstein grieved for the childhood his master had never been allowed.

"I didn't know you had a twin, Raizel." How dare Muzaka interrupt?! Frankenstein seethed. Frankenstein had never heard his master speak about his past like this before! Master simply met his friend's eyes and continued.

"The court had not yet formed, and our people were desperate to survive. Some of our people saw the potential in humans and offered them contracts to fight with us. Having encountered the enemy, most chose to accept." He paused then clarified for the children, "that was how the Central Order began." He turned his attention back to the group as he continued. "There were those amongst our people who wanted my brother and I to lead, but...we were warriors, feared even by our allies. What we wished for, what we fought for, was a world not ruled by fear, but by respect and trust. So we approached Corinna. She was perceptive, and loved. She agreed to be Lord, with one condition." Even Muzaka managed to keep his mouth shut as he waited for Master to state the condition. "She asked that one of us be her Consort so that her descendants would have at least some portion of our power."

"The ability to rule the blood..." Regis murmured. Master nodded.

"My brother became her Consort and the three of us drew the rest of our people together. United for the first time, we managed what our ancestors had not. We learned to contain our enemies and, over centuries, gained victory." This wasn't the history of the court Master had shared with them a few days ago; this was Master's story. Frankenstein would get a copy of that recording from Tao. "It was not without cost," Master added, "Corinna fell less than a century before our victory was complete. Our race was reduced to a tenth our original numbers. But we had won, and Adair - the previous Lord - was well suited to guiding the world in peace. We moved our people to Lukedonia, and encouraged people to remain on the island so that the relics were never left unguarded. We swore never to become like our enemy; never to believe that our lives were more valuable than those of other races." Everyone sat in silence, letting the weight of the story settle over them.

"Wait a moment," said Tao, staring at Master, "if the previous Lord was your brother's son, wouldn't that make the current lord your great-niece?!" Not familiar with the term, Master glanced at Frankenstein for clarification.

"Great-niece is the term for a female grandchild of a sibling," Frankenstein filled in. Master glanced back at Tao, and nodded, apparently confused as to why that was surprising.

"You look the same age!" Tao blurted. Muzaka laughed. Frankenstein chose to intervene before things went too far out of control.

"If Muzaka is going to be the bait," which Frankenstein saw no problem with, "then we need to make certain our enemy falls for it."

"Of _course_ that would be what you're worried about," Muzaka snorted.

"If we assume that someone has been able to manipulate even Clan Leaders," Frankenstein continued, ignoring Muzaka's comment entirely, "we are facing a very cunning opponent. The fact that they spent centuries plotting to dispose of Master and Muzaka indicates that they do not believe they could face them in a head on confrontation. It is not clear, though, whether they fear the two of them fighting together, or whether they do not believe they could face them individually."

"The two of them fighting together..." M-21 murmured, paling. Considering he was the only one of the children to have seen Muzaka fight, his reaction was not surprising.

"I don't have much experience with modesty," Muzaka began, stating the blatantly obvious, "but why would our enemy dismiss the previous and current Lord of the nobles? The Lord of the nobles is not an easy opponent."

"The previous Lord began talking about going to his eternal sleep centuries ago," Frankenstein answered, "and the current Lord is very young and inexperienced."

"Even so."

"Adair and Lascrea are civilians," Master addressed Muzaka. "You and I are warriors." Muzaka sighed.

"That makes sense, I suppose. The previous Lord was formidable, but imagining him fighting is somewhat.." True, Frankenstein thought.

"I agree that underestimating the Lord is a mistake on the part of our enemy," Frankenstein _hated_ agreeing with Muzaka, "but our enemies mistakes provide opportunities for us. We need to find ways to exploit any weaknesses."

"Everyone must be committed," Master said seriously. "In a confrontation with this enemy, you do not risk your life, you risk your very soul. Think about whether you are prepared to take this risk." The children had shown plenty of courage risking themselves, but Master was right to make sure they understood the danger; Regis and Seira in particular. Having their soul eaten was surely the worst of all possible fates for a noble.

"What happens if we don't want to take the risk?" Since M-21 was the one asking, Frankenstein considered the question purely theoretical. M-21 didn't have the good sense to back down from this fight. Frankenstein blamed it on his werewolf heart.

"Then you may stay here," Master replied without hesitation.

"If the three most powerful people in the world," Master, the Lord, and Muzaka, "are on our side, who are fighting?" Ashleen pondered, glancing at Frankenstein. He didn't have an answer.

"With Frankenstein right here," Muzaka commented, "I think we should say the four most powerful people in the world."

"You and your big mouth," Frankenstein growled, his aura flaring. Muzaka simply laughed.


	8. Argument

Sorry this took so long. Not a very moving chapter, but had to happen. I'm guessing that a similar discussion will happen in the webtoon. Any votes?

* * *

Frankenstein heard Tao's alarm clock, and slowly the sounds of the house stirring to life grew. A few of the children started their showers, while someone - Regis? - hit the snooze button on their alarm. Frankenstein had never had a noble youth in his care - did they, like human children, need more sleep? Should he alter Regis' diet? Frankenstein wondered, before setting the thoughts aside to pursue later. Now was not the time. The pale morning sun had slowly blanketed the floor, running into the harsher glare of the kitchen lights. Seven hours, he thought to himself. He had been kneeling before his master for seven hours.

"Hey, who left the lights on-" Tao said, stopping abruptly as he entered the room. Even first thing in the morning, the boy had energy. Out of the corner of his eye, Frankenstein saw the concern on Tao's face. The children had never seen Frankenstein kneel before his master before, and considering their anxiousness about authority, he would have kept this private if he could have. Unfortunately, his petition was too important to delay any longer, and he would have to trust the children to understand.

"Tao?" PEripherally, Frankenstein saw that Regis was right behind Tao, peering around his comrade's shoulder. Regis froze, then, understanding that that was not the student Rai, but the Noblesse holding court, bowed to Master. Grabbing Tao's arm, Regis headed for the kitchen with him.

"Regis-" Tao's objection was in the tone. And inevitable, given the boy's insatiable curiosity.

"It's not our place to interfere." Regis replied firmly. For once Frankenstein was in total agreement with the boy.

"Hey what's for-" Muzaka strode in the room, then paused glancing between Frankenstein and his master. "Have you two been arguing all night?" The other children had followed him in, and hovered nervously at the word _argue_. Knowing Muzaka would not leave until he got an answer, Frankenstein replied, never turning from his master's gaze.

"We are not arguing."

"Oh?" Frankenstein pursed his lips in irritation at Muzaka's tone.

"I have simply made a request of Master."

"And he didn't choose to instantly indulge you?" Muzaka sounded sceptical.

"It was not that sort of request." It was getting harder to talk through clenched teeth. Muzaka's expression shifted to one of understanding.

"You asked to be able to use the power you got from the contract?" Muzaka asked.

"Not precisely." But he was close. Sighing, but not moving, Frankenstein relented. "I asked Master to allow me to continue experimenting on myself." Ignoring the children's looks that he was clearly _crazy_ , Frankenstein remained focused on his master.

"You're allowed to experiment on the children, but not yourself?"

"The experiments I do on the children are safe."

"Meaning the experiments you want to do on yourself are dangerous?"

"It's my choice." Frankenstein repeated what he had said to Master hours earlier. It _had to be_ his choice.

"It is not a risk," Master replied at last, "it is a certainty."

"Frankenstein," Muzaka said thoughtfully - or as thoughtfully as he was capable of - "when you use the power you got from forming a contract with Raizel, does it decrease your lifespan the way it decreases his?" Frankenstein said nothing, but he knew the children heard the _yes_ in his silence. "So you want to experiment on yourself so you can figure out how to save Raizel?" Even from the corner of his eye, Frankenstein could see the children shift, understanding.

"Yes," Frankenstein grit out, fighting to keep the desperation from his tone. There was a silence and then, of course, Tao moved forward.

"Sir?" Master tilted his head in acknowledgment, holding Frankenstein's eyes. "Forgive me for saying this, but I have to agree with the Boss." Master glanced at Tao. "I can't imagine what Boss would be like without you. It's not fair to ask him to watch you..." Tao didn't say 'watch you die,' and Frankenstein appreciated that.

"I agree," Takio said, walking towards them. He stopped beside Frankenstein, and even if he didn't reach out, his support was obvious. "We'd rather die than cost you any more of your life. You and Frankenstein have given us everything; given us things we have never imagined we could have. Wanting to help you, even if it costs his life... that's something we understand."

Frankenstein fought to keep his composure in the wake of the children's support. He had never had others who _understood_.

"I would like to include myself in the experiments," Muzaka stiffened as Ashleen gracefully came forward, "so that he does not have to bear the burden alone. Being half-werewolf may provide new information which would help." For the first time in hours, Frankenstein looked away from his master, his eyes wide. Ashleen's went to her knees beside him, in front of his master. _Their_ master. Master sighed, resigned.

"It seems that the people surrounding me have grave difficulty doing what they are told." Muzaka and M-21 both snorted. Ashleen simply turned to him with a warm smile.

"You like the honourable, difficult type, Master Raizel," she said confidently.

"Do I?"

"Of course. Look at the company you keep. And it's the only thing which would explain your friendship with my father." There was a pause and then Master smiled slightly.

"That's true."

"Hey! Don't agree with her Raizel!" If nothing else, it was difficult for things to remain formal with Muzaka around. How had he ever managed his own court?

"I... remove the seal binding your power, Frankenstein." Master's voice was soft, and to someone familiar with him, regretful. Finally, relieved tears fell as Frankenstein bowed his head.

"Thank you, Master." His voice was a little shaky - so were his legs after kneeling for so many hours - but relief made him almost giddy. Fighting to keep his composure in front of the children, he turned to Ashleen and offered her a hand up.

"Thank you, Ashleen," She smiled warmly and accepted the help up. It was, of course, totally unnecessary, but courtesy was its own imperative.

"I understand that loyalty is a form of love," Ashleen replied gently, "and you are not the only one who loves Raizel. I should have thought of the experiments myself." She seemed chagrined that she hadn't. Frankenstein shook his head.

"I have always been rather reckless," Frankenstein admitted. "I was already in the habit of experimenting on myself when I formed a contract with Master, so I simply continued afterwards." He paused, remembering those days of pain and discovery. Just then, the doorbell rang. Again? Frankenstein thought. Ashleen was with them, the children met up with Master walking to school, who -

"Agent Sangeen, Agent Yonsu," Tao greeted, opening the door. The other children had moved to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. Frankenstein sighed. He had expected them to return, but wasn't gambling your soul on an inter-species fight something you should think about for a few days? Who decides something like that overnight? Seeing Agent Yonsu's determined stance as she entered gave Frankenstein his answer. He sighed. The people who gathered around Master really were difficult.


End file.
